


Summer Apocalypse

by otomiyatickles



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Tickling, punishment tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Some silly Reigisa fluff from Makoto POV. He and Haru are over at Rei’s place together with Nagisa, suffering from summer heat on a lazy Sunday afternoon. All is peace and quiet. Until Nagisa eats the last pieces of Sushi. Rei’s sushi.





	Summer Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 13/5/'18.  
> Prompt: “…No. I mean yes!” - A summer themed fic, written in spring and re-posted in autumn just because I can :).

Could it ever be too hot to swim? Well, yes. In Japan it could. Too hot to even play video games? That, too. No Sunday afternoon had ever been this useless. It was just too hot to do anything. Too hot to _live_.

Makoto was lying on his back in front of the fan, shirtless, letting the machine cool down his body as much as it could - which was just not much. 

He glanced from upside down at Nagisa who was lying on his front, swinging his legs back and forth in the air and playing a game on his phone. Nagisa never liked doing nothing, but he looked like he was having trouble. The crazy guy was still wearing his clothes though.

In the kitchen, the sound of streaming water could be heard from Haru who was probably cooling himself down with water. Rei was also shirtless, resting his head on top of Nagisa’s butt and doing nothing just like Makoto himself, but he looked like he was having the least trouble of all.

“Sorry for inviting you guys over on a day like this. I had no idea.” Makoto didn’t reply, but just hummed. It wasn’t this bad yet this morning. They couldn’t have known. Well, technically they could, if they checked the weather forecast.

Rei fanned himself with a magazine and greedily tried to drink from his water bottle, but Makoto had already seen Nagisa drink the last bits of that a little while ago.

“Ah, empty. I’ll get some new water. Reminds me I still got some sushi in the fridge. You guys want any?” Makoto shook his head, Nagisa shook his head as well, and Rei got up and went to the kitchen where Haru was still playing with water. For a moment all that was heard now was the fan Makoto was lying in front of, the sounds of Nagisa’s game, and Haru and Rei’s distant voices in the kitchen plus the sound of streaming water.  


And then, Rei was back. Makoto looked up at his sweaty face, the stiff smile on his face and his twitching eyebrow.

“Nagisa-kun. Did you happen to see that sushi lunchbox I had in my fridge before you came here?” Nagisa’s face remained innocent, focused on his little game.   


“...No. I mean yes! I think I ate from it when you were outside with Mako-chan this morning.” Oh the casual little brat. Makoto chuckled and looked from Nagisa back at Rei’s unamused fake smile.  


“All of it?” he asked calmly in a low voice.  


“All of it,” was Nagisa’s clueless reply. Even Makoto knew at this point that that guy needed to run now, because hot summer day or not, no one, not even Rei’s boyfriend, could eat the last of his favorite food behind his back. Rei smirked, looking more like a devil now than a guy robbed of his food.  


“Thank you for always giving me a free excuse to tickle you to _death_ , Nagisa-kun.” 

Well that was to be expected.

With that, Rei dropped the re-filled water bottle and dove at Nagisa who practically squealed and flopped like a useless fish as he was scooped up by his ankle and dragged towards Rei until he was in between his legs so he could get pinned down.  


“NO! NOaaaa Rei-chahaaaan!” Nagisa laughed -- and Rei wasn’t even tickling him yet. 

All of Nagisa’s kicking and flailing sent the water bottle rolling off in Makoto’s direction, and he thankfully took it and placed himself back down next to the fan.   


The peace and quiet summer sounds of Haru letting the water stream, the fan. cicadas outside and Nagisa’s innocent game had made place for laughter and screaming, and Makoto just moved his head a little to the sound of Nagisa’s laugh as if it were music. 

Speaking of that game by the way.. Makoto stared at the little screen on Nagisa’s phone that flashed a colorful pop-up which said ‘GAME OVER’. How fitting.

“REIHEh-Rei-chan! NO! Not theehehere!” Makoto lifted his head just to see what ‘not there’ meant this time, and ah, Rei had wrestled Nagisa down in what looked like an uncomfy position with Nagisa’s head trapped between Rei’s legs while Rei dug his fingers mercilessly in the spots on his ribs near both Nagisa’s underarms.

“GYAhah I’m sohohoorry! I thought t-thehehy were miiiine!” Nagisa was probably being louder than the whole neighbourhood at this moment. 

Remarkable things about hot summer days like this was that it was almost as if it took away all the noise on the streets because people just refused to do anything in this heat. Almost as if the world just died with the heat. Especially on Sundays. Like a Summer Apocalypse.  


No sounds of cars outside, nor loud voices, children playing, just cicada and birds. And now Nagisa’s loud yelling and screaming laughter that escaped the open doors and filled the quiet streets.

“Rei-chan! I’m dyihihiing!” Nagisa cried loudly. Where did they even get the energy? Where did Nagisa get the energy to laugh and scream like that? And Rei, to hold Nagisa down and tickle him with so much energy? The water Makoto was drinking from felt already warm, and that while it was only re-filled with cool water from the fridge just now. 

The sound of streaming water had stopped now as well, making Nagisa’s voice sound even louder without any other sound to back him up. 

“AHAHA! M-Mahahako-chan! _Hehehelp_!” Not a chance. Makoto didn’t even reply, he just lifted his head tiredly again and snickered at the sight of Nagisa who was still in that cramped position, strangled by Rei’s legs while his torso got teased and punished like it deserved to be. Come on now, just don’t eat Rei’s sushi.

As Makoto had expected with the silence of the water, Haru returned and just stood there in the doorway, watching the wrestling duo with a blank expression.

“Did you get to cool off a bit?” Makoto asked him. Man, even talking caused him to sweat. It was hard to imagine how _those_ two must be feeling right now, yes those two struggling dorks on the floor.   


“HAHA-Haru-chahahaaan!” Haru ignored Nagisa as well, who was turned on his back now, head freed from Rei’s grasp, only to get attacked on his tummy by ten angry fingers while Rei bent over him and taunted him teasingly.   


Haru just stretched out his leg, took a big step to step  _over_ the two and made his way across the room.

“Not really. I’ll be in the bathroom now.” Ah, from kitchen to bath. Of course. Makoto was quite tempted to join him. A cold bath or shower didn’t sound so bad. 

Still... He smiled and looked at Rei and Nagisa again. It was pretty intriguing to just listen and watch over here. Even when that inhumane squealing could be deafening. It was uplifting on a bloody hot and dead day like this. 

“ _EEEHEhehehe_!” Nagisa flailed his legs and kicked Rei in the face. Makoto choked on a laugh. Good hit that was.  


“You’ll pay for that,” Rei panted. And he definitely did, in tenfold. Nagisa was easily manhandled by his taller boyfriend who always knew the best of the best angles to get Nagisa at his worst tickle spots.   


Rei always tickled Nagisa a lot, but one would say a hot summer day like this would be a good moment for a truce. Not with these two. Poor Nagisa.

“I’ll gehehehet you new ones! S-staahahap!” A fitting sacrifice. Even Makoto wouldn’t survive a retour to the nearest store to get Rei new sushi.   


“I _swear_! GYAahahaha!” Looked like there was no care in the world that they were being watched. They probably didn’t even notice. Rei had stripped Nagisa down to just his underwear and left little red traces with his fingers all over the skin wherever he attacked.  


Nagisa wheezed and cried, squirming and struggling under him and seeming fairly exhausted. Makoto could only imagine. He took another sip from his water which felt grossly warm against his lips now. 

He just shrugged, put the cap back on the bottle and threw it at Rei who caught it swiftly. 

“Might cool him off.” Rei didn’t even look weird at the realization that yes, Makoto was still here, and he simply opened the bottle and spilled all of the water over Nagisa’s flopping body.   


How much tickling could a body suffering from massive heat take? Well, that much. Even after that mini-shower, Rei spidered his fingers all over Nagisa’s wet and bare skin, and Nagisa’s laughter was even more hysterical now.

Water = more ticklish? Too much science for Makoto’s head. He yawned and finally accepted to take on a whole challenge of his own: get up from his comfy place near the fan and get a cold soda from the fridge. That might help him. 

Accompanied by the background music of Nagisa’s neverending laughter, he made his way to the kitchen and then changed his mind.

No, that splashing noise coming from the bathroom sounded more inviting right now. He changed the direction he was walking in, glanced over at Rei killing Nagisa one more time and then finally left them to themselves. Looked like they would be playing around some longer here.

“NO-hahahaha! Don’t leave mehehehe! Mako-chaaan!” So Nagisa did notice he was there all the time. Good.   


“Hey.” Haru looked up when he entered the bathroom - having ignored Nagisa’s pleas big time - and Makoto smiled at how inviting that water looked. The disappointment when it didn’t even feel that cold was big, but it was still water, so he just sat by the side of the bath and sighed.  


“Maybe we should head for the pool after all,” he said. Haru shook his head. 

“Too hot outside.” It definitely meant the end of the world if Haru refused a trip to the pool.

The distant sound of laughter was suddenly joined by loud thumping noises of running footsteps, and a brief moment later Nagisa came barging into the bathroom. Still half-naked only in undies.

“Save meehehe!” he giggled, but Rei - fucking monster Rei - came chasing after him, and Nagisa was lifted off the ground by said monster who roared loudly.   


“Gotchaaa!” he said, and his nimble fingers clawed at whatever part of Nagisa’s body he could reach. Haru looked annoyed that the tickle fight had come to this part of the house now, and he moved his head underwater.   


“I’ll gohooho! I t-told you I’ll gooooo!” Nagisa laughed. Makoto felt sorry for him when he got dragged back out of the bathroom again, sorry but thankful because that laughter sounded extra loud and painful for the ears here in the bathroom.   


“Tell Nagisa to get some ice cream too,” Haru said, already knowing the outcome of this very well. Makoto nodded.  


“If it doesn’t melt underway.” He waited until all the noises finally died down, finally, and he then moved back to the living room. Nagisa was lying on his back, catching his breath and sweating like crazy, and Rei was drinking some water and scribbling something on a little note.  


“Here. And get me some inari ones as well when you’re at it. Makoto-senpai, would you like anything from the store?” Makoto nodded.

“Ice cream please. And maybe some more soda for later.” Rei wrote it down on the grocery list.  


“Alright then. Off you go.” He literally picked Nagisa’s limp body up from the floor and forced him to stand on his legs. 

He dressed him, looking like a parent dressing their child, and pushed him towards the door. Nagisa whined when he came close to the killing summer heat. 

The poor blond was already weakly dragging himself outside when Rei grabbed his shirt and pulled him back for a moment.  


“Forgot something,” Rei said huskily. Well, that was cute.

Makoto again seemed forgotten and he awkwardly stepped back when Rei kissed Nagisa sweetly. Nagisa made a little whiny noise but still kissed him back.   


"Now go get me new sushi or I will have to tickle you again,” Rei said casually. Nagisa nodded frantically and off he went, into the crazy Summer Apocalypse. Ha. That poor guy was never gonna steal Rei’s food ever again.


End file.
